


We, we were here - with 100 words and more

by riisinaakka



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Banter, Cooking and Eating, Drabble Collection, Grief/Mourning, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Neighbours, Poems, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Tears, Tumblr Challenge, and some fun in dressing rooms, awful weather, but also sweet and soft, dark and grim, drunk people, marriage proposals, mean and mischievious language occasionally, melancholy and lamenting, wood chopping aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisinaakka/pseuds/riisinaakka
Summary: A collection of my drabbles, written for silverflintdaily's weekly challenge on tumblr. Each drabble is around 100 words and had three prompt words to include. The raitings and setting will vary per drabble and some of them ended up becoming poems instead.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, mentions of background madi/silver
Kudos: 9





	1. loyalty, lighthouse, squirrel (09.09.2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a (fan)artist than writer, so this is also an opportunity for me to learn some (AO3) basics and how to write the ideas down instead of drawing them.

The door opens. Silver carefully hops the last slippery rocks towards the lighthouse’s entrance in the freezing rain, shivers running along his spine like frenzy squirrels startled by something unknown but still so familiar threat.

Flint's form fills the doorframe. His beard reflects the log-fire inside the tall building and Silver wants to burrow his face in that warmth and get burned – in so many ways that he almost stumbles down before he even reaches his captain.

Ex-captain. Eight years. Loyalty lost so long ago. The bright grin of recognition spreads underneath that foxy moustache nevertheless and Silver mirrors it.


	2. liberty, stew, brooch (16.09.2019)

”Oh shit!” Silver yelps, the brooch gone in a tiny plop. Flint glares over his own bowl of stew, now momentarily forgotten.

”The fuck were you thinking? Playing with it so close… WAIT– !” he barks when Silver fishes out Madi’s souvenier and then carefully pockets it again.

”Here,” Silver points and instead of the stew, Flint gently blows on Silver’s now reddening fingers.

”There’s some liberty with table manners now that You’ve lost All our travel cutlery, don’t you think, Captain?”

”I’ll make it up to you,” Flint growls – and then smugly engulfs the offered digits.


	3. anchor, shirt, news (23.09.2019)

Silver struggles to keep his face straight when he peers over the railing. There is their captain, sitting on the anchor they are hauling up again. Silver doesn’t care what shade of anger-red is under that wet shirt - or how damp his own clothes get in their embrace. When the news had arrived, Silver thought half of his world had plummeted with it. Now, his heart is light – with laughter and relief.

”The sea tried to claim him back!” some crewmembers whisper.

”A dinner shark was at sight!” titter others.

”His sleeve got caught,” DeGroot relays.

Silver doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once drew a crack [doodle](https://riisinaakka-draws.tumblr.com/post/156359496698/sometimes-i-can-still-hear-his-voice-long), where Flint fell again into the sea and Silver sings ”My Heart Will Go On” to his parrot in the meanwhile. This reminded me of that again :)


	4. banana, pocket, sadness (30.09.2019)

”It’s banana-shaped,” Flint retorts and takes another cloth from his pocket and holds it against the wound.

”Ha-ha. Ouch…” Silver winces, his eye already swollen shut. By sheer luck Flint had returned early and been there when the bar-fight turned worse. Things could’ve ended with a lot more sadness otherwise.

”It’ll heal.”

Something fragile is still lingering in Flint’s voice – and Silver wants it gone.

”You know… If this leaves a scar – it’ll match your tattoo.”

”Mine’s a moon.”

”A crescent moon. Together we’d be… a full circle.”

”Or two bananas.”

There. A genuine smile, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote an alternative (modern/sci-fi) crack drabble, so I'll just add it here:
> 
> ”Oh that's disgusting! Some sort of... grey mush.. dipped in.. sadness?” Flint says, alarmed.  
”I didn't think we'd have to walk so much...” Silver answers, scooping the said mush and throwing brown peels in the gutter with it.  
”That was - You had a banana _inside_ your prosthetic leg.”  
”It's a designer mini-fridge where I keep my lunch. It leaves my hands free. Sort of... another hidden pocket,” Silver says miserably.  
”That explains the rattle when you walked,” Flint says, with an amusement creeping into his expression. ”You can have some of mine. Now let's eat.”


	5. order, cannon, gas (07.10.2019)

”Turn this knob – hear the clicking? It lights the gas. You can put the kettle on now,” Flint instructs.

”I once saw an apartment exploding. A gas leak, they said. It sounded like a cannon had fired inside, even across the street,” Silver says beside him.

The blue circle dances steadily under the kettle and a pair of just as bright irises bores into Flint’s hand, then on his face. His skin begins to tingle.

”You’re still watching my eyes, which is a good way of _not_ learning this.”

”We could just order some food,” Silver whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became a modern au, because I just couldn't figure out a way to make it canon based... The only ”gas” I came up was Randall's you-know-what and that didn't seem very.. uh, romantic.


	6. compassion, coffin, bridge (14.10.2019)

_This ship will not be _  
_my coffin, my watery grave _  
_– or the home we once sailed. _  
_Not anymore. _

  
_Captain, you better be there _  
_on the shore with my wife, _  
_safe and sound, _  
_as I crawl my way back. _

  
_The Moon doesn’t paint bridges tonight _  
_and I survive to meet my compassionless savior in the dark. _  
_The shore is laden with corpses – more friends’ than any foes’… _  
_Captain, where are you? _

  
_The morning comes. _

  
_As I sit here, bound and in pain, _  
_I keep thinking about that beach. _  
_How the sea licks it clean – eventually. _  
_And if you’re amongst the sand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the poems. I wanted to use "kuunsilta" (literally "Moon's bridge") but I'm not sure if there are any exact terms in English, or at least I couldn't find it. I also like how ”safe and sound” compares to ”bound and in pain” here.


	7. thrill, necklace, fireplace (21.10.2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Flint's POV, and they have retired somewhere a bit more north)

_~Ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling!~ _

_bounced the echo on the street _

_slap-tap-tap, clap-lap-lap _

_applauded the cobbles my speed _

_Oh, to be back by the fireplace, _

_rum ‘n’ cum warming my tongue, _

_one meaty thigh under my cheek, _

_and not c<strike>o</strike>ursing through this awful sleet! _

_Fuck the evading bell-necklace! _

_Fuck the half-dressed Little Shit! _

_And fuck the window ajar, _

_tempting our little stray away _

_Later, _

_You hold me close, kiss my brow _

_The wet socks dry _

_And our coddled kitty returns _

_– to tinkle and snore _

_We’re thrilled, of course _

_~Ting-a-ling, ring-a-dear!~ _

_greeted the jeweller’s door today, _

_Your eyes twinkled – and I said yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the present tense to past tense in the last paragraph and cat to kitty as they sounded nicer compared to the tumblr version. Did you know that ”tinkle” also means to piss? Well I didn't at first! Luckily it fits in this context, but originally I just wanted to call back to the tinkling noise of the kitty's bell-necklace when it got back home...  
Very early on I couldn't decide if it should be 'coursing' or 'cursing' through the sleet, so now it's still both ;)  
I also liked the pair 'cobble - coddle', because to me it looks like boots going somewhere and then coming back bb - dd (lol)


	8. crime, gentleman, ghost (28.10.2019)

_“You’re here,” _

_cries the gentleman of fortune, recently arrived _

_Windswept hair flowing like ink, _

_blue eyes seeking the truth through desperate dreams _

_he reaches towards the ghost when – _

_“I’m here,” _

_says the man with a shovel and a smile _

_dropping the first, keeping the latter _

_he opens his arms – but catches no one _

_as the traveller crumbles to the ground _

_“Don’t squash my pumpkins, let’s have some tea _

_With kisses I’ll dry your tears, pepper your way _

_Tell me a story, tell me you’ll stay _

_It’s not a crime, to be loved and in love, my dear”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally it was ”to be happy 'n' alive” but I wanted more love ;) and then it reminded me of course:  
”The greatest thing you'll ever learn / is just to love and be loved in return” ~ (Nature Boy)


	9. bat, spooky, candy (Halloween bonus prompt, 30.10.2019)

“Go-go-go-go!” Flint ushers, pushing Silver forward.

“I can’t hop that fast!” Silver yells back, irritated and now frightened.

“Fine!” Flint shouts and scoops up his quartermaster – and runs. Their screams drown in the cacophony of screeches as the bats escort them out and they stumble into the bushes.

”Never EVER tell another spooky story when we’re still in the tunnels,” Silver huffs.

“I was going to plant a kiss on your neck, not suck your blood, you idiot!” Flint hisses.

”At least I managed to steal Rackham’s stash of candy…” Silver grins, triumphantly.

”Gimme.”


	10. smile, sometimes, breakneck (04.11.2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of _the Walrus_ crewmembers made a bet with Silver and now they are both tormented and entertained by the consequences. Silver (and Flint) reap the rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nsfw-ish lyrics to “The Dead Horse” (aka A Poor Old Man), because I like listening to Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag’s sea shanties and wanted to have one for Black Sails too… Some parts are a bit rushed, but it’s enough for me, for now :)

_A captain dear _  
_”came seeing stars” _  
_And we say no! _  
_Silver, don’t tell! _  
_”O, the captain fair _  
_came sometimes twice” _  
_O, Mis~ter John! _

  
_Says, ”James my dear, _  
_Your arse is nice” _  
_And we say no! _  
_Silver, don’t tell! _  
_That if he smiles _  
_we’ll lose our bet, _  
_O, captain stern! _

  
_”And if he don’t, _  
_I’ll ride him again” _  
_And we say no! _  
_Silver, no more! _  
_”And I’ll ride him _  
_at my breakneck speed” _  
_O, poor old man. _

  
_Flint’s smile is so wide _  
_on that handsome face, _  
_That we lie low, _  
_And he does know, _  
_That the winner of the bet _  
_is the thief-cook-king, _  
_our dear Long John!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actually more than 100 words, but I didn't want to cut it short or spend more time thinking about alternative wordings. Also, I think gambling / having bets on board was forbidden (?) and I doubt Silver would be so open about their shenanigans, but uh... here we go :)


	11. blood, trousers, bet (11.11.2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble this time! (because this fit better the 200 word limit than just the 100..).  
Set after the events of Charles Town. They are still on the warship and Flint needs something to do with his fidgeting hands.

Muldoon had brought Silver’s other trousers from the lower decks and Flint sat in his chair staring at them. No blood, just grease from the kitchen and some dirt stained the fabric. There was a hole on the knee and three more close to the seams. The hems were frayed, as they were obviously too long for him. Flint considered cutting the other one away, sewing it shut – but that’d be up to Silver… Howell had reluctantly arranged Randall’s peg leg already remodelled but it’d be a while until Silver could use it – if he woke up at all.

Needle in hand, Flint’s gaze sailed between the motionless quartermaster, his own numb thighs – and the holes in the hems, still gaping.

Whenever the grief blurred his vision, he’d listen to the short weak huffs – continuous breaths, all the same. Sometimes he wandered outside just to hear the endless waves sighing beneath the balcony as well. Miranda would wait silently by the door until he got back inside and continued his menial, purposeful task.

Would the thief even make it through another night? Flint wouldn’t bet on it… he finishes the last mend and bites the thread with his teeth anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Miranda is only a phantom from Flint's mind here :(  
Luckily, Flint chooses to mend the pants (productive) instead of poking either the sleeping quartermaster (to see if he wakes up) or his own numb skin (to feel something again).
> 
> Also, I really wish we had had at least some scenes on the ships' rear balconies (or whatever they are called). I think they are really neat.


	12. talent, kettle, forest (18.11.2019)

The silver stud glinted whenever Flint’s axe hit the wood. His muscular back was dotted by the sunlight beams and Silver wondered if the fabric would burn him if he were to touch it. Like the blackened kettle above their fire, matte and smooth but oh so hot and bewitching…

Their camp was by the creek and the forest around them serenaded with thousands of birds. Heart bursting with spring lust and love, Silver felt like singing, too. So why not, alone as they were!

Moments later Flint came to kiss his talented siren and wordlessly saved their neglected dinner.


	13. hell, village, dance (25.11.2019)

Hell had gnawed his bones bare,

smothered the stars on his skin,

and ash was the only thing left,

mixing with the dust in his mouth.

Another battle, over – more still wait ahead,

But tonight they’re alive, let’s celebrate!

A paradise,

was in the scent of Silver’s hair.

Soft smiles on soft lips – but ache in their echo

as he mourned: ”I can’t dance anymore.”

Still he swayed until dawn, with him,

with Madi, with the village sharing their joy.

”Marry me, too” pleads James into the sheets

and they take his hand, kiss a promise there:

”Tomorrow, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I read this I find a different interpretation, so I'll just leave it like this :) Mostly because of the pronouns it may chance the pov of who (or what) is perceiving the situation and I think that is kinda cool.


	14. failure, cat, spaghetti (02.12.2019)

There was an idea.

A great one, if you ask John Silver.

”Instagram worthy. Your husband and my wife will love it!”

”Fine, but I’ll prepare it,” Flint complies, defeated and finally bored enough.

And so they _suck_.

And it’s **a chaos**.

Curls wet with wine, sauces dripping from beards like open jugulars, spaghetti and meatballs _everywhere_. No one really knows _what exactly happened_ and _**how** it was possible_. Even their cat only stops panicking after hoarding the last bit of failure from the floor.

No #moviemoments #ladyandthetramp #datenightideas were posted that evening.

Only #ohno #idiothusbands #wearesosorry #pleasedontcomehomeyet #itwasthepoweroflove #thekitchenwillbefinesoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Flint are home alone and they try to re-enact the scene, where they suck - I mean - eat the spaghetti until their lips touch. Madi and Thomas are on a work trip and have so much fun reading the feed and seeing the pics of the disaster later. The cat alternates between distressed screaming and munching the (cat-friendly) meatballs while the other two panic-clean the kitchen/dining room...


	15. confidence, train, moth (09.12.2019)

”Another cabin,” he thinks with amusement. Confidence returns to his step and he sits across the man he’s been looking for all these lifetimes.

The newspaper rustles higher, but not enough to hide the piercing eyes. More laugh lines this time – and longer hair, softly falling over his spectacular spectacles.

The train enters a tunnel but neither of them has a reflection in the empty window. Silver is used to it by now and when the other man notices the similarity, he can feel the old flames come alive, beckoning the wandering moth in the darkness.

**”_You._”**

“Hello, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An immortal and a soulmate au, sort of. Not sure if they both keep dying and reincarnating to meet again - or if it's just Flint who does that and Silver is the undying immortal who waits and wonders through the eras...
> 
> Also... are they flames of passion or anger that emit from Flint?  
Who knows, but they trap Silver in their orbit every time ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)


	16. cuff, dusk, engineer (16.12.2019)

Flint wants to _scream_ at the dark curls peeking under the dusk-coloured blanket. The bed _he_ paid for, shall fit both of them, he finally decides, slipping discreetly under the covers. Damn office party! Tomorrow he’ll –

A strong hand slaps over his chest and _ruffles_ the ginger hairs there, accompanied by delighted, sleepy cooing. The fingers chart through the valley between his pecs and there’s a mortifying silence as the petting slows to an end.

“You’re not my Nutcracker,” murmurs the confused software engineer, a pink handcuff still dangling from his wrist.

”No, I’m not,” his boss squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an office party and that's why Silver is wearing a pink handcuff (for some theme or something). 1) Silver (or Flint) either mistook the room or 2) they had already agreed to share a room - but not share the bed. But what do you know, there's only one bed... 
> 
> Nutcracker is Silver's dog btw. He mistakes the dipping of the mattress as his dog coming to sleep next to him and of course he welcomes his best pal :)
> 
> (In retrospecct I should've just written a full ficlet with this instead of trying to fit it into a drabble...).


	17. friendship, beer, wheelbarrow (23.12.2019)

“_What the —_ “

Oh, it’s the neighbour, the drunken sailor again,

singing off-key in my broken wheelbarrow,

pretending to row and row,

hunting sharks and fighting lonely nights,

he sobs and he haunts the dark sea, all alone.

The peg clanks the rusty flanks,

counting hours, announcing news

— to friends gone, so long ago.

”_You need to leave,_”

I’d tell the adversary,

but…

… it’s our old anniversary, too,

and I’m all alone,

in need of a friendship to board tonight,

and he’s there, offering beer and company,

in his shitty boat that he also stole from me.


	18. measure, dwindle, flirt (30.12.2019)

”This way, Sir.”

Any objections dwindle down to naught and Flint follows the honeyed low voice into the lavish fitting room.

”I shall take your measurements now,” Mr. Silver hums, enjoying the green eyes watching him intently through the mirrors as he proceeds with the task, _thoroughly_. To finally finish, he pulls the measuring tape taut over Flint’s burly chest, inviting him closer.

”I don’t think this is part of the job,” Flint grins, trying very hard not to laugh.

”Neither of us work here, Mr. Flirt,” Silver replies, kissing his fiancé lewdly and getting them both banned from the tailor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws commas wherever I like*  
I almost forgot to post this in here too... and I'm not sure if I actually like it but atleast it's done :)
> 
> I'm going to mark this as 'completed' as I don't think I'll be adding more drabbles for awhile (and the prompts have also ended for now). And, I'd like to enjoy the feeling of completing something for once! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
